


Undisclosed Desires

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Attempt at Romance, Fantasy AU, Italian Boyfriends, Jinn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Sitting on the softly upholstered sofa, Salieri played with a ring on his finger, a cheap treasure he found amongst the antiques in one of Vienna' shops. How could an object so simple bear so many complications?Third drabble of the Fantasy AU. Reminder: they are not connected in any way. Enjoy!





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesmisloony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmisloony/gifts).



> After Déconcertant Concerto writing this seemed almost like a blasphemy or something but I hope you can forgive me. Gifted to lesmisloony for introducing me to the idea of our favorite Italian Boyfriends.

Sitting on the softly upholstered sofa, Salieri played with a ring on his finger, a cheap treasure he found amongst the antiques in one of Vienna’s shops. It was simple, just a few ornaments engraved in silver. He was almost sure it once was a mourning ring, yet the only letters that could prove it were already abraded. For a moment, the composer wondered how old it was, yet he quickly realized that he did not want to know its history. How could an object so small have so much power? How could an object so simple bear so many complications?

‘You can have whatever you want.’ The voice rang in the air - simple and calm. It reminded Antonio of the most basic notes, at first glance boring and simple, yet when used deliberately it could become the most beautiful of sounds. ‘All you have to do is say it. Only one word.’

The composer looked up. The figure in front of him was tall and slim. The Book of One Thousand and One Nights never fascinated him, yet he expected jinns to be more… spiritual. Transcendent. Exotic. Despite that, the man in front of him looked very human. He had big eyes and brown hair tied back in a simple ponytail. In different circumstances, he could even find him attractive... Salieri wasn’t sure if the jinn always looked like that or if it was just a projection, the creature making itself alluring to lead him into temptation.

‘Lorenzo Da Ponte,’ he repeated the name with which the creature presented itself less than an hour ago. The name sounded fake, leaving his lips with a bittersweet taste. ‘What can you offer to a man who wants nothing?’

‘There’s no such man.’ Lorenzo grinned somehow amused by the foolish thought. ‘Everyone wants something. Riches, lovers, fame… A crown? Or maybe I should make you the best composer not only in Austria, but in the entire world?’

Salieri shook his head. The creature did not understand. Riches and lovers. He was much more complicated, much more helpless. His life was not about winning. Not like that.

‘What do you want?’ the spirit did not give up. His soul was bound to the silver ring making him immortal, but everything had a price. It was his _purpose_ to grant wishes. Sometimes he twisted them and turned everything into chaos just for fun. Sometimes he followed them precisely, making humans’ lives better. And now he met a man who did not crave anything he could give him. A riddle. ‘I can build you palaces. I can shower you with gold. I can make your name known for ages! I can make Caterina Cavalieri fall in love with you, I can turn damned Gottlieb Stephanie into a cat, I can even make Rosenberg more tolerable…’ Da Ponte’s voice became more and more desperate and then his eyes sparkled with a new, tempting idea. ‘If you want it, I can erase Mozart’s existence…’

Salieri’s eyes widened, struck with fear and pain.

‘Don’t you dare.’ he muttered through clenched teeth, his voice shaking. He didn’t even realize that he stood up until he noticed how close they were. Lorenzo’s face just a few inches away from his. He could feel the sweet smell of roses and cinnamon surrounding him. Playful eyes stared into his intensely, searching or maybe trying to understand. His own gaze fell on those provocative lips, which for the first time since the jinn appeared were not smiling. Salieri quickly turned his head. He couldn’t afford to lose control. That’s exactly what the creature wanted.  
  
The jinn rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. For a moment he studied the other man with narrowed eyes as Salieri paced back and forth in an unspoken torment. Lorenzo let out a sigh.

‘I just want to help you. I really do.’ Hearing that voice Antonio stopped, his eyes closed. Knowing he already lost the battle. The last barriers of his propriety were shaking and he felt the final blow coming. ‘So tell me, what does Antonio Salieri truly desire?’

And then their lips met. A kiss. Lorenzo could not hide his surprise. Salieri could feel Da Ponte's smile under his kiss. Oh, so there was something Lorenzo could give him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I would like to thank JulyRutile, the pegasus of my inspiration, for being my beta


End file.
